


9 short stories

by bluebell_uk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_uk/pseuds/bluebell_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine short stories each using a differnt prompt word, based on Harry and Hermione's friendship. Please read and review many thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 short stories

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a few prompt words to make some snapshots in the Harry Potter genre. They are centred around Harry and Hermione they can be read as friendship or more, I'll let you decide that yourself. They are in no particular order and do not follow on from each other.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them, all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own I did use a spell checker but I do not have a beta reader
> 
> bluebell_uk

Grief

Pain. Never-ending pain, it felt like an icy hand gripping his heart, like it would never beat again. He didn't know how long he stood there at the edge of the grave that held one of his best friends. Seconds, minutes, hours it all blurred together, until a hand laid on his shoulder, "Come on Harry it's time to say goodbye" the voice thick with emotion.

Harry nodded before saying a final goodbye to his friend that was taken before their time, "See ya later" it wasn't enough he knew that, but what else could he say? Turning as one they walked away from their friend of 7 years, he slipped his arm around Hermione's waist as they slowly headed back to the Burrow to be amongst friends and family in their time of grief.

Efficient

Hermione smiled to herself as she wrapped up the homework planner she had brought for Harry (Ron's was already wrapped and placed securely in her trunk). It would when opened speak phrases to hopefully motivate him, " If you've dotted the I's and crossed the T's then you may do whatever your please" She knew they would groan about it, good naturedly of course, but Harry would actually use it, he wouldn't want to upset her.

It was a rather thoughtful gift in her opinion, it would help him plan his time and work more efficiently and if she was truthful it was a bit of a selfish present. As she hoped he would spend some of his newly discovered free time with her instead of spending it all playing wizard chess or quidditch with Ron.

Messy

She crept through the hallways, her feet bare to prevent any sound, she could not use magic out of school yet so a silencing spell was out of the question. She stayed close to the walls, peeking round the corner, checking behind her to make sure no one was following her. She didn't want anyone to know, especially Ron, he would tease her so much! No one was there, quietly she pushed the door open and entered her room at Headquarters, usually she would share with Ginny but as the Twins now lived above their shop there was a spare room which Mrs Weasley assigned to her. Breathing a sigh she looked around her little sanctuary everything was exactly as she left it. Books, scattered over the bed, scraps of parchment and quills littered the floor, a plate with a half eaten sandwich and a knocked over (empty) glass that held pumpkin juice.

"Hermione! I'm shocked". The voice made her jump spinning around she couldn't see anyone, "I'd never thought you'd be so messy" the voice had moved it was by her bed.

"Harry" she whispered "Take off that cloak" she ordered staring at where she expected him to be, watching his grinning face appear, "and I'm not messy, it's organised chaos" she grinned back.

Bad Day

It was not going to be a good day, he already had woken up late, couldn't find a pair of socks so he had to wear the mismatched pair Dobby had brought him. He'd tripped over Neville's shoe that was in the middle of the room and gotten a black eye for his trouble. "Ugh" he groaned as he sunk into the sofa next to Ron and Hermione "Today is not my day".

"Cheer up Harry" Hermione said "At least you have a day without Defence against the Dark Arts, no Umbridge" Hermione smiled at him, perhaps the day would get better

"True, hey Ron what do we have first"

"Potions" Ron grumbled, Or maybe not Harry thought to himself.

Boring

"Please Hermione! Please! Please! Pleeaaase!" Harry was standing in the common room in front of his friend.

"No Harry, I need to re-read this chapter for tomorrow's Herbology lesson" she answered for the fifth time tapping her quill against her lower lip.

"But that's boring, its a nice day and you want to sit here and read. Is the book more important than spending time with your friends?" he pouted at her

"Fine, let me finish the next two pages and my notes in peace and quiet – not a word or sound out of you and then we will go outside for an hour OK?" she sighed putting her quill on the table and grabbing a new piece of parchment.

"Yes, but I'll be watching – two pages only" he quickly agreed, sitting down opposite Hermione watching her. Of course he had seen Hermione study before it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, but he'd never paid such close attention, he watched as she made her notes, nibbled on her lower lip, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and saw how her eyes lit up as she realised something. He decided then and there that studying with Hermione might not be that boring after all.

Snow

"A rggh" Harry ground out in frustration, " This is impossible, there is no way this pole will go in this hole and that one at the same time"

"Yes it will Harry, you just need to be firm with it look watch me", Hermione soothed taking the tent pole from him easily snapping it in to place before darting round the other side of the two man tent to do the same. "Now your try the other pole".

Soon the tent was pitched, and they had put their sleeping bags inside, they were just toasting marshmallows over a small candle when Mrs Granger appeared with extra blankets and a flask of hot chocolate, "Here you go, it's getting a little nippy, Hermione, I've melted down a couple of your Easter eggs to make the hot chocolate. Are you sure you want to stay out here tonight, it's starting to snow."

"Thanks mum, we'll be fine the weather said it would only be a short sprinkling of snow, we'll see you in the morning" Mrs Granger hugged Hermione, smiled at Harry before going back into the house. Harry and Hermione, sat huddled in, a blanket hugging a mug of hot chocolate as the snow flakes slowly fluttered to the ground landing on their cheeks, eyelashes and in their hair. The two friends sat in comfortable silence until the snow became to cold on their slowly reddening cheeks.

The next morning when she came wake them, Mrs Granger found the back garden covered in a foot of snow, the tent resembled an igloo, and the fully clothed sleeping teens looked so cute snuggled up to each other she just had to take a picture.

Thanks

Hermione was surprised to see Hedwig bring her a letter that morning, she had not asked Hedwig to take a letter to her parents in a while so who would be writing to her using Harry's owl? Making a mental note to write to her parents later she thanked the beautiful owl and fed her a piece of bacon before opening the letter. Reading through it she felt her eyes starting to water, she wiped them on her napkin before continuing.

When she finished she stood up and not caring she was in the middle of the great hall she walked up to Harry, wrapped him up in one of her huge hugs melding their bodies together, "Your welcome Harry" she whispered in his ear.

"I meant it Hermione every word, Thank you for being there, for listening to me, saving my butt, helping me, for being you, for every.. just thanks".

She beamed at him giving him one last squeeze before going back to her seat and finishing her pumpkin juice. She knew what she meant to him, he told her everyday through little things, but sometimes, sometimes its nice to hear or read those words.

Sun 

It was times like this that Harry wished he was as talented in art as Dean or had a camera like Colin. He wasn't good at art though, and he didn't have a camera, but Harry tried to burn this image in his mind forever, this was how he wished everyday could be.

The golden trio were sitting down by the lake at Hogwarts, along with Neville, Luna and Ginny. The later two were laying on their stomachs flipping through magazines, (upside down for Luna). Neville was pointing out plants on the water's edge to Ron as he attempted to finish his Herbology homework before class in a few days.

Harry was leaning against a tree the lake was just slightly to his left and in front of him, was his home, Hogwarts, being lit from behind by the setting sun, in shades of red, pink and purple, the still lake reflecting the sky almost perfectly, except for a slight distortion as one of the many creatures flitted under the surface.

But he was not really paying any attention to either of them, his focus was on his best female friend, watching her in a rare moment of relaxation as she lay a little way from him under the tree. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree, casting dappled light over all of them, he watched the pattern it created over her face, and clothes, the way it highlighted the chestnut colour in her hair. He wished he could capture and freeze this moment, no exams, no horrid prophet articles, no death eaters, no Voldemort and no prophecy.

Night (and Stars)

Hermione loved the night time, it was so quiet, calm, peaceful really and night time at Hogwarts was one of her favourite times. Without the muggle electronics, such as cars, street lights and air planes the sky opened out as a dark blanket of blue, dotted with shinning stars. One of her favourite things to do was to head outside just as night was falling before the stars came out to shine and just lay down watching and waiting.

Tonight she had snuck out again, everyone thought she had gone to the libray, her bag bulging with what many of her classmates thought to be books. When in fact it was bulging with blankets to lay on and a spare in case it was chilly. She loved the stars, they were her silent friends, she shared her secrets and dreams with them, whispered her confessions and her fears to them. It was silly but she found comfort as well that her parents could look up at the sky and (sometimes) see the same things she did, it helped her feel closer to them.

The first star just started to glimmer up in the dark blue expanse of sky, feeling like a little girl she said the rhyme her dad taught her, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight" glancing around nervously she whispered her wish to the silent sky. "I love him, and wish he loved me, but if he can't or is not meant to, then make sure he is happy, and knows I'll always be his friend". A single silver tear slipped down her cheek in the moonlight, she lay there another five minutes before packing up her things and heading back inside.

End

I hope you enjoyed them, the last one got to me. The Easter igloo scene is loosly based on a real life event Snow in April we were so surprised.

Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
